narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Homura Burossamu
Homura Burrosamu is a Chunin-level kunoichi of Kirigakure and oldest of the Burossamu sisters. She hails from the now almost extinct Burossamu Clan with her sister Sagiri and has generally lived her life in poverty. But because of this she has grown up quickly to the point she is sometimes thankful for a hyperactive part of herself that reassures her inside that she hasn't lost some of the kid in her. Some are even surprised at how mature she is already despite only being fourteen years of age. She also is a user of the Scorch Release kekkei genkai and an excellent user in whips. Though not a common skill she is well on her way to becoming an expert in the use of these weapons and has shown a great skill in the Fire Release. She is also currently the adoptive sister of Tekkotsu Dekarukomanii and is a member of Team Keibi. Background Living in the Orphanage Homura and her sister Sagiri were both orphaned at young ages. At the time Homura was only one year of age and has no recollection of her parents in the least. Because of this her and her sister were raised in the orphanage for nearly all their lives, which wasn’t exactly the greatest of places in Kirigakure. The place was run down and somewhat low in funds, forcing those who ran it to scrap by often for food and basic necessities. In a nutshell, it was a rough life and one of poverty for the two sisters who both were affected somewhat in different ways. The young Homura was the one who had to grow up quickly and tried to make a more positive outlook upon their situation, often being somewhat the voice of reason for the two sisters. They were often making do with what they had and often wandered the streets to pass the time. A favorite place though for the two sisters was at the ninja training grounds, the two often watching the Kiri shinobi training and expressed some interest in becoming ninja themselves. When one particular shinobi noticed them often, their future instructor Naisho Keibi, he began speaking with the girls and gradually teaching them a little bit about the way of the ninja before eventually prompting them to try for the academy. Though Sagiri wasn’t sure at first Homura had already made up her mind she would one day join the ninja school and had even secretly been trying to train herself. It was through some trial and error with trying to use her chakra that Homura also discovered she had an unusual ability to create fiery-like orbs to which was discovered to be her Scorch Release, but something she kept secret for the longest time. Academy and a new sibling During her days in the academy Homura was noted to be quite intelligent and a fast learner, though was somewhat made fun of because of her status as an orphan. But she usually ignored any snide remarks and would often reprimand or harm any of her classmates who preyed upon her much more timid sister. Because of this continuous behavior from the young girl her fellow students finally left them alone and they were able to go about their business. Homura even able to keep her kekkei genkai a secret. Especially more so with learning some history of Kirigakure that left her somewhat fearful of revealing her unusual ability. But when her fellow classmate Tekkotsu accidently revealed his one day things began to change, and she and her sister noticed how he was treated. Though they never had talked to the boy themselves there was little either could do but show their support for the young boy. They even went so far as to protect him, unfortunately revealing their own status as not only orphans but kekkei genkai users as well, which came as even more of a shock. Because of this reveal the two girls faced a hard time from their peers and teachers but they would eventually become close friends and eventually siblings when Tekkotsu was dropped off at the orphanage they were residing, shocking even him when he wasn’t completely aware they were indeed orphans at all. Though it was rough the three did eventually graduate to become genin, albeit just barely. Genin days When it seemed the three wouldn’t have a jonin instructor it seemed their chances of becoming ninja would die with their hopes until a familiar face took them on. Homura was delighted it was Naisho, the one who had encouraged her and her sister to become students not long ago and despite Tekkotsu’s suspicions her and Sagiri trusted him. And this trust was rewarded as Naisho was actually encouraging of their skills and between this and being slightly strict the three grew quickly in skill and control. Many of their missions proved to be quite successful and the three adoptive siblings proved to be quite a team despite their young ages. It is also through her training that Homura discovered she had quite the skill in Fire Release techniques, despite the fact she hasn’t yet learned many advanced techniques. It proved to also be seen in her Scorch Release as she often was able to utilize the fiery natures of both in effective ways. This was also seen in her gradual skill in learning to use different types of whips, something of which she found some natural talent for. And even after three years she has gradually began to grow to become something of an expert in their use and tends to use three different kinds in combination of her Fire and Scorch Release techniques. Chunin Career Roughly around the same time as her adoptive brother Homura became a Chunin, something of which she viewed as an excellent accomplishment. It has been the beginning of truly becoming a ninja and she still aims to become a Jonin someday like that of her sensai. Thoughin the past year or so Homura has been honing her skills with whips and improving the current skills she has with Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. She also has reformed into an official team with her adoptive siblings and occasionally their former Jonin mentor. Personality Compared to her teammate and adoptive brother Tekkotsu Homura is almost the exact opposite in personality. She is very out-going and out spoken, being one to socialize with just about anyone no matter if they are hostile, neutral like her brother, or annoying. She also isn’t afraid to say what’s on her mind and will give her opinion on a subject or person. Homaru has also been described as very bright, somewhat hyperactive, and very energetic. Whether or not this gets on someone’s nerves doesn’t matter to her, she just is a fun-loving type of person who doesn’t care what others think. Especially so when it comes to her Scorch Release. But despite this side of her Homura is also quite mature for her age and very respectful to those of higher rank and adults. She can sometimes be stern towards others who aren’t quite as respectful or tend to be too childish in her opinion (least more so than when she is hyper). One could say she has grown up quickly due to the fact she has generally been an orphan all her life along with her sister and somewhat has been known to act older. So she tends to enjoy the times when she can be her energetic and somewhat hyper self since its one of the only things that assures her she hasn’t lost that kid inside of her. She also is somewhat the one who is usually trying to keep her sister and Tekkotsu on the right tracks when they seem to lose some hope or act out. Nonetheless, Homura can also be quite fierce and protective of her family and village, having been described as scary and frightening. She may also from time to time get annoyed or angry if someone pushes her limits, thus leading to someone being physically harmed. But usually Homura is also surprisingly diplomatic and more into talking things out than fully resorting to fighting, of course she still has to work on her talking skills and saying the right things though still proves her worth to her team. Appearance Homura is an average sized girl for her age with dark, fair skin and already a slender build and broad shoulders. Her eyes are almond-shaped with dark forest green irises and long dark silver hair. Usually though she will have her hair in a high ponytail with a long band that keeps it up while two longer strands frame her face and are braided. She usually has a friendly looking face and upon her right shoulder is a rose-like tattoo she has always had since she was younger. Her attire is usually of qipao dresses or plain shirts and knee-length shorts. These usually range in different purples and sometimes dark blues, rarely in other colors and usually with some kind of rose design on them. Her main attire though considers of a sleeveless qipao dress that is mainly dark purple with lighter purple trimming. She also wears dark blue shorts, sash belt, and sandals that are fastened at her ankles. Lastly she wears her forehead protector around her neck and a dark blue knee-length jacket with dark purple flame design. Abilities Ninjutsu Homura’s skill in ninjutsu is rather decent at her age. She has decent chakra control to a point she can perform most techniques without wasting much time, actually showing some great speed when forming hand seals. She can carefully use the most basic moves without wasting chakra as well and to it’s fullest extent, varying her attacks to the right power and potency she needs. She also seems to have little issues in channeling her chakra to different parts of her body though it’s something she still needs to work on slightly. And one thing unique to her among her teammates is the fact she has begun learning to use only one handed hand seals, a feat that is rare among shinobi. Taijutsu Unlike her adoptive brother however, Homura has some work to do in her taijutsu skills. She has great use in speed, flexibility, and agility that helps her in out maneuvering most opponents and she prefers using their own strength against them. Besides this she usually uses a dodge and strike tactic, finding any openings she can in her opponent rather than face them head on. Because of this she has been described as the more defensive-base user in their team and has begun taking this up as her style of taijutsu fighting. Whip weapon User Despite her decent taijutsu skills Homura is however a fairly good user in the art of whips. She will often use them in lashing at opponents when they draw too close and force them back or in some cases use them to bind or surprise them. It also works well for when she is learning to use defensive combat over hit-and-run or close combat attacks. She also often uses them in conjunction with her Fire Release and Scorch Release techniques, making them even more dangerous. Nature Transformations Fire Release When it comes to the use of the Fire Release Homura seems to have a much closer affinity for it, being able to perform these techniques with relative ease. At the moment is only her basics she has excelled in and with becoming a Chunin Homura’s goal is to aim to learn even more advanced forms of the Fire Release which some state it might be relatively easy for her to achieve. Wind Release For Homura’s Wind Release she has somewhat of a difficult time with this nature and currently only knows a few basic ones. These kinds of ninjutsu take her time to perform and a bit more effort with her chakra to give it the right power to fit the situation. Because of this Homura currently uses little of the Wind Release nature except to enhance the cutting power and lethality of kunai and shuriken. Scorch Release Scorch Release is Homura’s kekkei genkai and one she has become fairly strong in already through practice since she was young. Though not yet on par with her Fire Release use she does have enough skill she has been able to come up with her own unique techniques that suit her from a distance or binding her opponent, although these moves aren't quite strong and still being worked on except for her Rose Thorn Whip jutsu. This she often uses by channeling her Scorch-type chakra through her whips. She is able to infuse weapons with this chakra, especially her whips, and control it with her own will, no different from most Scorch Release users. Quotes *(Homura's Nindo)"Taking one step at a time and always keeping a positive outlook no matter how dismal a situation may be, that is my ninja way. It's what drives me to protect Kiri and to have our enemies feel the sting of my whips should they so much step foot in our lands without permission!" Trivia